Überleben ist alles
Überleben ist alles ' ist die dritte Folge der ersten Staffel und die dritte Folge von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Handlung Das Dead Baby Bike Rennen findet in Seattle statt. Bei diesem Rennen, das von der Dead Baby Bar gesponsert wird, ist alles erlaubt. Deswegen kommen an diesem Tag viele Notfälle ins Seattle Grace, die eine chirurgische Behandlungen benötigen, einer davon ist Viper, dem Nägel im Bauch stecken. Alex und Meredith wollen ihn beide behandeln, aber Viper bevorzugt Alex als seinen behandelnden Arzt. Dieser zieht einfach die Nägel heraus und entlässt ihn, Meredith jedoch will zur Sicherheit noch ein CT machen, um innere Verletzungen ausschließen zu können. Doch Viper verlässt das Krankenhaus auf eigene Gefahr, nachdem Meredith seine Wunde genäht hat, um das Rennen zu beenden. Bevor er geht küsst Viper Meredith, vor einem sichtlich eifersüchtigen Derek, der jedoch vorgibt, er wäre es nicht. Aber das Rennen verursacht nicht nur kleine Verletzungen und Abschürfungen. Izzie und Cristina behandeln einen unidentifizierten Patienten, welcher von einem Auto angefahren wurde, als er versuchte einem der Radfahrer auszuweichen. Dieser Unfall hat für ihn ernsthafte Folgen. Wenn sein Gehirn innerhalb von 6 Stunden keine Aktivität zeigt, wird er für hirntot erklärt. George wird am Morgen von Bailey zu Dr. Webber geschickt und will sich gerade für die OP fertig machen, als Dr. Webber ihm sagt, dass er sich nur um seine prä- und postoperativen Patienten kümmern soll, und ganz besonders um Lloyd Mackie, der ein alter Freund des Chefs ist und dessen Arzt er schon seit 30 Jahren ist. Mr. Mackie wartet schon seit 8 Monaten auf eine neue Leber, aber bis jetzt wurde noch kein passender Spender gefunden. Als er versucht George anzumachen, hat George Angst, dass alle glauben er sei schwul. Falls Cristinas und Izzies Patient für hirntot erklärt wird, will Izzie seine Organe zur Spende freigeben. Aber das ist nicht so einfach, wenn der Patient unidentifiziert ist. Also fragen sie die Polizei um Rat, um nach der Familie des bislang noch namenlosen Patienten zu suchen. Cristina ist auch Izzies Meinung, aber nur, weil sie nicht den ganzen Tag bei einem Patienten verbringen will, der sicher stirbt. Inzwischen erleidet der Patient einen Herzstillstand. Izzie ist gerade im Zimmer und gemeinsam mit Meredith beschließt sie, ihm eine Bluttransfusion zu verabreichen, obwohl man solche Patienten normalerweise sterben lässt. Aber nun braucht er noch eine Aortaoperation, da es sonst nicht lange dauern würde, bis er erneut einen Herzstillstand erleidet. Also fragen sie Dr. Burke. Doch der lehnt ab, da er keine totgeweihten Patienten operieren will. Meredith geht zu Derek, um sich einen Rat einzuholen. Derek verrät ihr, dass man, wenn man von Burke eine OP braucht, einfach zum Chefarzt geht. Also befolgt Meredith seinen Rat und wendet sich an George, der Dr. Webber ausrichten soll, dass es einen möglichen Spender für seinen Freund gäbe, wenn Burke operiert. Also berichtet George Richard, der sofort noch einmal mit Burke redet, damit er die Operation durchführt. Alex darf ihm dabei assistieren. Währenddessen ist die Familie des Patienten ausfindig gemacht worden und ins Seattle Grace gekommen. Cristina hat nun die Aufgabe der Ehefrau klar zu machen, dass es Zeit ist sich zu verabschieden, um so ihr Einverständnis für die Entnahme der Organe zu bekommen. Cristina hat damit aber große Schwierigkeiten, was Bailey, die das Ganze beaufsichtigt, auch bestätigt. Nachdem Dr.Webber allerdings auch noch mal mit der Frau geredet hat, stimmt sie zu, sodass Burke die Organe von Kevin Davidson entnehmen kann. Viper kommt zurück, aber nicht um Meredith erneut zu küssen, sondern aufgrund lebensbedrohlicher Verletzungen. Dr. Bailey und Meredith müssen ihn sofort operieren, um sein Leben zu retten. Die Operation von Richards Freund ist gut verlaufen und Mr. Mackie hat keine Beschwerden mehr. Derek hält inzwischen Meredith davon ab Alex zu schlagen, der sie zuvor eklig angemacht hatte. Derek fragt sie danach erneut nach einem Date, aber Meredith lehnt wieder ab. Cast Hauptdarsteller *Ellen Pompeo als Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl als Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers als Alex Karev *T.R. Knight als George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson als Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Richard Webber *Isaiah Washington als Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey als Derek Shepherd Nebendarsteller *Callum Blue als Viper *Keith David als Lloyd Mackie Gastdarsteller * Claire Lautier als Shelley Davidson * Steven W. Bailey als Jeremy * Kathleen M. Darcy als Anästhesistin * Zina Zaflow als Krankenschwester * Dinah Lee als Grungy Chick * Rudolph McCollum als Viper's Freund * Kelsy Kemper als Shelley's Tochter * Kristy L. Munden als Krankenschwester #2 Musik * '''Fools Like Me '''von ''Lisa Loeb * 'I Won't Be Left '''von ''Tegan and Sara * 'There's a Girl '''von ''The Ditty Bops * 'You Are My Joy '''von ''Reindeer Section Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Winning a Battle, Losing the War ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''King of Convenience. Trivia * Die Episode beginnt um 4:37 Uhr morgens. * Lloyd Mackie's Zimmernummer ist 4451. * Es ist die erste Episode, in der ein homo- oder bisexueller Charakter vorkommt. * Bei der Organentnahme von Kevin wird das Herz als letztes entnommen. Dies ist untypisch, weil normalerweise die thorakalen Organe wie Herz und Lunge zuerst entnommen werden. Besonders das Herz muss zügig zum Empfänger transportiert werden. * In dieser Episode führte Tony Goldwyn Regie. Später spielte er Präsident Fitzgerald Grant in Shonda Rhimes anderer Serie Scandal. * Fehler: Obwohl die Episode im Sommer spielt, hängen im Umkleideraum der Anfänger mehrere Wintermäntel. Intro Wir verbringen unser ganzes Leben auf der chirurgischen Station, sieben Tage die Woche, 14 Stunden am Tag. Wir sind mehr Zeit zusammen, als für uns allein. Nach einer Weile wird das Verhalten auf der Station zu einer Lebenseinstellung. Regel Nummer 1: Behalte immer den Zwischenstand im Auge. Regel Nummer 2: Lass keine Gelegenheit aus, um den anderen zu überlisten. Regel Nummer 3: Freunde dich nicht mit deinen Feinden an. Ach ja, und Regel Nummer 4: Alles, aber auch alles, ist ein Wettbewerb. Wer auch immer gesagt hat, dass Gewinnen nicht alles ist, der hat nie ein Skalpell in der Hand gehalten. Outro Es gibt noch einen anderen Weg, den Wettbewerb zu überleben. Nur, dass einem das nie einer sagt. Man muss es selbst erfahren. Regel Nummer 5: Es geht gar nicht um das Rennen -überhaupt nicht- und es gibt keine Gewinner und keine Verlierer. Jedes Leben, ganz egal wer es rettet, ist ein Sieg. Und wenn man es richtig anstellt, ist ab und zu das Leben, das man rettet, vielleicht das eigene. Zitate '''Cristina: Oh, das ist wie eine Schultüte, nur mit Blut. Das ist abgefahren. Cristina: Was würdest du machen, um eine Transplantations-OP zu bekommen? George: '''Ich glaube ihr unterschätzt mich, ich bin kein Baby, ich bin euer Kollege. Ihr braucht nicht um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. Wenn ihr was braucht, dann fragt. Okay? '''Izzie: Wir wollen hinter dem Rücken von Burke zum Chefarzt. George: Fragt mich doch was Leichteres. ---- Meredith: '''Sie sind überall! Du kannst ihnen nicht ausweichen! Izzie ist immer gut gelaunt und George andauernd hilfreich und rücksichtsvoll. Sie essen gemeinsam und sie reden, sie verschieben Möbel und atmen! Die sind so zufrieden! '''Cristina: '''Schmeiß sie raus! '''Meredith: '''Das kann ich nicht machen. Sie sind grade erst eingezogen. Das hab ich doch selbst gewollt. '''Cristina: '''Du willst also den Frust in dich reinfressen, wo er modert und vor sich hinschmort, bis du explodierst und sie umbringst? '''Meredith: Ja! 'Cristina: '''Deswegen bist du mir sympathisch! ---- Galerie : ''Haupartikel: Überleben ist alles/Galerie George103.png Bailey103.png Izzie103.png Derek103.png Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 1 Episode